


The night of our lives

by merstarkey



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Hiddlesbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Benedict Cumberbatch, M/M, Teen Benedict Cumberbatch, Teen Hiddlesbatch, Teen Tom Hiddleston, hiddlesbatch - Freeform, love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merstarkey/pseuds/merstarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little teen Hiddlesbatch one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of our lives

\- Ben's POV -

The new academic year was beginning in just a few days, but I had already arrived to Harrow, the boarding school. My old roommate, who I had been friends with since our first year at this school, when we were 13, had asked to move to another room when he had discovered what I was. I am not homophobic, he had said, I just don't want you to misinterpret my feelings for you. Bollocks. That's why I didn't want nobody to know it, all my old friends would have a similar reaction, or that's what I thought after that experience. It had been so frustrating, after four years of friendship losing contact with him just because he wasn't able to understand me. 

Now, in my last year there, I'd have a new roommate. It'd be starting over with someone who didn't know anything about me. According to the headmaster, it was a new boy, a year younger than me. His name was Tom. I was a bit reluctant at first. Being one of the oldest at school and now having to take care of someone younger, because it was obvious that I'd be asked to show him around and explaining how things worked there, was a real shit. But, keeping in mind the positive aspects of that, he wouldn't have to know about my sexuality or about why he was being put with me. 

I was lying in my bed, reading, when I heard footsteps and voices from the corridor, and a couple of seconds later someone opened the door. A tall boy, with blond, curly hair and bright, blue eyes was standing there. I was taken aback by how handsome he was but I quickly scolded myselft mentally for being such an idiot, I had to keep that roommate, I didn't want to be in a mess like that again. 

"Hi" he said, cheerfully "I'm Thomas, your new roommate". He walked towards my bed with his arm outstretched in order for me to shake his hand. I left the book I was reading, Hamlet, beside me in my bed and I sat up, shooking his hand.

"A pleasure, I'm Benedict" we locked eyes for a moment but he looked away, carrying his suitcase into the room and leaving it beside the other bed. I lied back again, as I saw that he was going to place his things in his side of the room.   
"I see you're reading Hamlet, do you like Shakespeare or is it early homework?" he asked casually while putting some books in his shelf "I myselft am a fan of his work, if you want to call it that. In my old high school I played the main character in "A midnight summer dream", I got quite a few good reviews, you know?"

He was the chatty type, wonderful. I sighed internally, if I was going to share a room with him I'd have to be kind, at least try to talk, it'd be awfully uncomfortable not to be friends. "No, it's not homework, I love reading and Shakespeare is one of my favourites. I try and read one of his books every once in a while. Do you like acting?" 

"Yes, of course I do! I was part of the drama club when I lived in London. My plans are graduating from here and then going to RADA" he sounded proud about that.

"I like acting too, I don't know many boys that are into that, it's quite a surprise. But my plans are going to Manchester University, not to RADA" I laughed a bit, this could be better than I expected.

 

\- Tom's POV -

My mother had decided that it'd be the best for me if I went to a boarding school where I could concentrate on what was important: my studies. She had asked my father, one of the few times they had talked since the divorce, and he had agreed. After a long talk about which one was better, Harrow was the winner. I'd be starting in September. At first I wasn't really happy about it, despite not liking my old high school I didn't want to leave my friends behind. I'd miss the parties at Sam's house every friday night, or walking home with Anna when the classes finished. One thing I wouldn't miss were the bullies, the ones who laughed at me or made up names just to "embarrass" me, the ones I had decided to ignore a while ago. I was what you could call a popular guy, but there are always people that don't like you for who you are or what you do, and I was confident enough to be myselft in spite of their opinion. 

A couple of days before I left I had decided to bare in mind the positive aspects about my leaving. The most important was that Harrow was a school just for boys, so I'd be surrounded by them at all hours. Thank God I hadn't told my mother that I liked boys, if I had maybe she would have realised that sending me there was a worse decison that she had expected.

The place was big, really big, I was pretty sure I'd get lost the first days. The principal had said that I would share room with an older boy, someone who knew his way around and could help if I needed it. I reached the room, my room, and opened the door carefully. A boy was lying on the bed reading what I could see was "Hamlet". He had wavy, light hair and seemed tall, I couldn't see much from that position. I introduced myselft and he sat up so we could shake hands, and that's when I took a better look at him. He had  blue eyes, though they seemed green when he moved, long face, not in a bad way, and perfect cupid bow lips. He was handsome, not in an usual way, he had something special that caught your eye and made that you couldn't look other way. God, this was better than I could possibly have tought.

We started a little conversation while y unpacked. He liked Shakespeare too and he wanted to be an actor, that were two strange features in a person, I had never met someone who had that in common with me. I was really excited to discover more about this guy, but I didn't want to sound too eager or else I'd scare him. 

I had arrived on a Friday and I had spent the weekend with Benedict, well, part of it because he left to be with his friends. That was understandable, he had a life here before I had arrived and I didn't expect him to be with me all the time. In the beginning I thought that he was going just to ignore me, I was new and a year younger than him, he had better things to do. He told me about his family and his life in London and I did the same, we talked about plays we had been in and what roles we would like to play when we were older. He told me how, when he was just a child, he went to the theatre and was fascinated about that world, and since then he had been acting. We had many things in common so we never ran out of things to talk about. But there was one topic he didn't want to talk about: why had his previous roommate left. He either changed the subject or simply said that they had an argument, but I didn't quite believe that. When Monday came, my first day of class there, I already knew most of the area and I didn't get lost trying to find my classroom. Some of my classmates tried to help me and make me feel as if I had been there since the first year. Others weren't so nice. I had seen Ben, he insisted I should call him that because Benedict was too formal, a couple of times while I want from one lesson to another and I just waved at him. He waved back with a smile and continued with his life.

After the first couple of weeks I felt more at home. Ben and I had arranged our lives so we could coexist without getting angry with the other. We promised to keep the room clean and not to make too much noise while the other tried to study. We had similar taste in books so we decided to share them. I had only read one of his books, one afternoon that I didn't want to study and I had started to look through his collection and one of them caught my eye. While I was reading I discovered that he had wrote some things in the margins of the pages, things that he liked or reflections about what he was reading. That helped me learn a lot more about him, I supposed that he didn't let anyone to read it, it was something personal. But for some strange reason he let me read it. Now that I was getting to know him better, not just his appearance, he seemed even more attractive.

 

\- Ben's POV -

It was the annual party to celebrate the beginning of the year. You were only allowed to go if you were at least 16. I had gone for the first time the previous year and it was simply fantastic. It didn't take place at the school, so on saturday we travelled to a near village to have a little fun. Tom and I were getting ready at our room. He wore a shirt with jeans, his hair as messy as always. He always succeeded at being handsome. I tried not to observe too much, it wasn't as if I was in love with him or something like that, I just wanted to have some fun. It had been ages since the last time I had kissed a boy, or at least to me it felt like it. 

"Try not to drink too much, okay? I don't want to carry you back here" I joked, winking at him. Being in the same room most part of the day led us to being comfortable with each other. I wouldn't tell him my darkest secrets, not yet, but we he was fun to be around.

"Would you do it? Or would you just laugh at me?" he answered, joking too "don't worry, I'll try to control myselft".

A bus took us all to the town. I had lost Tom when we got into it, he seemed to have madre a lot of friends, or at least I always saw him surrounded by people. The party was held at a local pub that we rented. Some guys brought girls or went to other pubs to meet them, disadvantages of being in a boarding school only for boys. Others, like me, stayed there drinking and telling jokes, not wanting to dance.

 

\- Tom's POV -

"You are really attractive, you know?" he said in a whisper, extending the "o" because he was drunk. We were standing against the wall in the alley next to the pub. His hand touched my shoulder and went up my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His finger caressed my chin, making my head turn slowly till I was facing him. I just smiled, looking into those eyes. He was fucking handsome. He leaned in to kiss my cheek and then my lips, slowly, like he was trying to discover if I really wanted this, as if the flirting hadn't been enough. We started to kiss, my hands grabbing his waist and his touching my hair. I had lots of thoughts spinning through my head, first of all: was he even gay? I didn't know him well enough to know it but I would take that as a yes. When we separated I let out a breath, resting my forehead against his. I felt him smile and soon we were kissing again. Desperate to get more friction, he pressed his body against mine. We made out for a while until he decided that it was time to smoke. He took a joint out of his pocket.

"Where you got that?" I laughed a bit, looking at him while he lightened it. He took a drag and let the smoke out of his mouth. God, that was hot, and made me kiss him again, tasting the savour of the weed in his lips and tongue.

 

\- Ben's POV -

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I was lying in my bed, still in my clothes. I touched my forehead and then ran my hand through my hair, frowning because of the pain. I needed to find painkillers soon or I'd die, but I was too tired to get up. I groaned when, after moving slightly, the sun hit me directly in the eyes. I breathed deeply, trying to reduce the sickness that threatened to travel up my throat. 

"I see you're awake" I heard a cheerful voice say. I rolled to my side slowly, closing my eyes when everything around me started to move. When I opened them Tom was standing in front of my bed, without shirt but with his trousers on, his hair damp and a big smile in his face "I thought you were dead" he joked, playfully.

"I wish I were dead" I mumbled, hiding my face in my pillow "Do we happen to have painkillers? I'd kill to have one" I laughed, but immediately stopped when the pain increased "please" I groaned again. He handed me a glass of water and an aspirin, then continued getting dressed. When I was finishing the water I noticed it: a big hickey in Tom's neck. My eyes widened and my jaw threatened to drop. A hickey? He had fun, it was sure. Maybe he found a girl while we were at the pub, I saw some of his friends going out, probably looking for someone to hook up with, it was logical to think that he went with them. But there was a slight chance of him making up with a boy. There was always that chance, wasn't it? Not many girls liked giving love bites, it was usually the boy who gave them. A lot of thoughts ran through my head, making me even more dizzy, so I just lied back down and closed my eyes.

"Were you here when I arrived last night?" I asked, trying to remember the events that took place.

"Sort of, I was the one who brought you here" he said with that characteristic laugh of his, one that I was getting used to too quickly "you were pretty wasted, mumbling things like how you had everything under control and you were going to show me how to have fun, then you fell asleep in the bus and I practically dragged you here"

"Oh God, I feel so embarrassed" I covered my face with my hands "I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry you missed the party" I looked at him apologetically.

"You'll have to reward me" he said with a wink, something that left me really startled "just joking" he added when I saw my face, not hiding his grin.

"I see you had fun last night before you had to take care of me" I pointed to my neck. He touched his own neck and blushed when he realised what I was talking about.

"Oh, this...well, yes, I'm not going to deny it" he shrugged "I guess I was lucky enough to find someone to spend the night with". I saw him playing with some papers, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Lucky you, will you see her again anytime soon?" I sat up slowly.

"Well, yes, he goes to this school" he said nonchalantly and looked at me to see my reaction.

"Oh" I said, trying to figure out what to say, that was clearly unexpected. Silence fell over the room, we were looking at each other without even blinking "a-are you...?" I tried not to stutter.

"Gay? Yes." he nodded "are you okay with that? I mean, you don't have to be worried about me falling in love with you, that's not going to happen". He sounded so sure about that, I envied that attitude, I wish I had been able to tell that to my previous roommate.

"Oh, no, don't worry, I'm perfectly okay with you being...gay" I smiled reassuringly, but in my mind I was thinking about telling him or not about my sexuality. I brushed that thoughts off and decided that taking a shower was a much better decision.

"I know that you are gay, well, bi, too" he said suddenly, when I was collecting my clothes. I stopped in my tracks, turning around slowly and looking directly at him, my eyes wide.   
"I told you that last night, didn't I? When I was drunk" I knew I was as red as a tomato, I felt the heat creeping up my neck.

"Sort of, you flirting with me and you pinning me against a wall in an alley was clue enough to know it" he said in a rush, speaking quickly. In that moment I felt as my heart might come out of my chest and my jaw nearly droping. He was now looking at me waiting for an answer, or a reaction "You don't remember, don't you? You were pretty drunk but I hoped you would remember kissing me" he laughed, trying to make the situation a bit less uncomfortable.

"I-I...Did I do that hickey to you?" he nodded and I breathed deeply "and we made out..." he nodded again, shifting his weight from one feet to the other "and you liked it?" I ran my hand trough my hair, nervously. 

He looked surprised by that question but once again his grin appeared "Yes, I really liked it, we had a lot of fun"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, for the first time in my life I hadn't messed it up being drunk. Despite not remembering it, I found Tom really attractive and I had been trying to find out if he was attracted to boys or girls for a couple of days. Guess that all it was necessary was five rounds of shots.

"Can I ask you...what happened? I kind of...don't remember anything after the fifth shot of tequila" I laughed, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Sure, maybe that way I can convince you to repeat it now that you're sober" he said flirtatiously.

 

_\- Tom's POV (memory) -_

_I was talking with some friends outside the pub, breathing fresh air because on the inside it was too hot. I was in the middle of telling a joke when I saw Benedict walking out of the door, looking both ways. His walk was a bit irregular so I guessed he was drunk. He started to roll a cigarette, failing miserably, and grunting in a frustrated way. I excused myselft, leaving my friends behind and walking towards him.  
"Do you need any help?" he looked at me and blinked a couple of time, as if he was trying to recognise me._

_"Oh, Thoooomas, hi" he giggled "No, I mean, if you happen to know a guy who would kiss me and maybe toss me off that would be really helpful" he was trying again, centering on his cigarette, which in that moment I discovered was a joint. But that wasn't what surprised me, his words were more interesting._

_"Have you said guy?" he nodded, as if he didn't know what he had just said "are you gay Ben?" I raised an eyebrow, now much more interested in him._

_"I'm bisexual, that means that I like both girls and boys, but I've had less experiences with boys so I'd like to have more" he said in an explanatory tone, not looking at me, but at his joint, which was now ready. I just replied with an "oh", he had left me without words. He put the cigarette in his pocket and then looked at me "but don't say anything, my other roommate left because of that, he thought that I'd fall for him, poor idiot" he laughed, looking directly into my eyes._

_"Oh, that's why I was put with you...well, you don't have to worry about that, I happen to like boys too" I gained confidence knowing that he would understand me._

_He laughed and licked his lips, which draw my attention to them. "What a coincidence, isn't it? Because I've been wondering if you were gay for a week, wondering if I had any chance with you"_

_"Were you, really?" I laughed a bit, biting my lip "and what are you going to do now that you know that you have one?" I whispered, in case anyone was hearing us.  
"Take you to that alley and kiss the hell out of you" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. And of course he did, he took my hand and led me to that alley. We both leaned against the wall there, making a small conversation before making out. We made out for a while before he started smoking. I had smoked with a friend only once before, but I was not going to do it that night. He was so sexy blowing the smoke out of his mouth that I had to kiss him again. He laughed a bit but we continued kissing, both of us desperate for more friction. I had never been with a guy that kissed so good, with those cupid bow lips. He smoked the whole joint and he went to kiss my neck, biting it. I let out a moan, caressing his hair, something that he seemed to enjoy, because he started to suck harder at my neck. I knew that that would leave a hickey but in that momento I didn't care, I just wanted him to continue. And he did, while grabbing my ass. _

_Half an hour later I had a love bite and a painful erection, but Ben wasn't feeling quite alright. We had to take the bus back to the school and when we arrived there he fell asleep immediately._

 

\- Tom's POV (present) -

I told him the events of the previous night and he listened carefully. His expression changed from worried to amused, then he shifted his weight from one feet to another nervously when I told him the details.

"Well, I guess we will have to repeat so I can remember how good of a kissed you are" he said, winking at me.

 


End file.
